


Happy Birthday, Seung-Gil

by Inkspill



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dry Orgasm, Filth, I'm lvoe my children, I'm so sorry, Just let me get this out of my head, Lapdance, M/M, This is just straight-up porn, filthy use of Ariana Grande's song, ha straight lmao, high heeled boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkspill/pseuds/Inkspill
Summary: In which Phichit went out of his way to give Seung-Gil a birthday he'd always remember





	Happy Birthday, Seung-Gil

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be my Day 8 for Seungchuchu week but shitton of things happened to met hat's why I wasn't able to complete the challenge. Anyway, I thought this will be a good time to post this, and I know it's a day late BUT FUCK IT, IT'S STILL SEUNG-GIL'S BIRTHDAY SOMEWHERE.
> 
> I JUST HAVE TO GET THIS OUT OF MY GODDAMN SYSTEM TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME

Per Seung-Gil's request, his birthday was only attended by the precious people in his life. Though he wasn't a friendly man, he wanted to celebrate his birthday with just a handful of people he cared about. With his busy life and traveling in different places, Seung-Gil celebrated his birthdays with his dog and just a phone call from his family, he'd include his coach if she was insistent enough. Though this year, Seung-Gil didn't include his coach and instead was replaced by his boyfriend Phichit Chulanont and his cheery personality.

Seung-Gil didn't know when was he this happy celebrating his birthday like this. Phichit prepared the best meals that he knew he'd like; spicy meals, a quite sweet birthday cake to fit the Thai man's tastes, Thai coffee, and then coffee jelly. Phichit insisted the coffee jelly will act as a palate cleanser. However, Seung-Gil just knew Phichit was addicted to coffee.

Taking the last bite of the slice of cake on his plate, Seung-Gil gave a thumbs up to Phichit, "it's tolerable."

"You'd like it better if you didn't eat all of the spicy rice cakes and kimchis." Phichit cleaned up the table and put the dishes on the kitchen sink before he approached Seung-Gil to kiss his cheek and hugged him from behind. "Happy birthday, Seung-Gil," he purred softly and nuzzled the crook of his neck. Seung-Gil chuckled and squeezed his hand before planting a soft kiss on the back of his hand.

"I had a lot of fun with today, Phichit. Thank you." Seung-Gil smiled up at Phichit ever so gently. Phichit grinned, raising an eyebrow at him in a teasing manner.

"Really? Even when we didn't go out at all today?"

"Even when we didn't go out today." Seung-Gil nodded in assurance. Phichit smiled and pinched his cheeks. "Ow, ow. So, what's next after eating? It doesn't seem like this birthday party's over yet, hmm?"

"Yep," Phichit drawled. "We're gonna watch a movie."

"If this is _The Prince And The Skater—_ "

"Don't worry, Seung-Gil," he kissed his cheek, smushing his cheeks with his hands with a purr. "It's not my favorite movie, and since you don't have one, I picked something that I think you'd like to watch. Let's start with rewatching the _Harry Potter_ series?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Oh! But um, Gil-Gil..." Phichit bit his lower lip and put up his best puppy eyes at him, "I just remembered I'm supposed to give a call to Yuri. I know it's your birthday, but um... please?"

Seung-Gil smiled and kissed his forehead, cupping his face when he pulled away, "yeah, yeah, just don't take too long talking to Yuri. It's supposed to be my day. I'll ready the DVD player and the CDs. Just go downstairs once you're done talking to him, okay?"

Phichit smiled widely and pinched his cheeks, "you're the best boyfriend." He pecked his lips before he dashed upstairs. Seung-Gil watched him, specifically, how his hips swayed as he rushed upstairs and shook his head with a smile before he headed to the TV and did the necessary preparations. Putting the first of the series, he sat back on the couch and relaxed, waiting for his boyfriend as he watched the movie.

Truth to be told, he couldn't get the hang of Harry Potter and people's fixation on making Dumbledore the martyr of it all. It always seemed to him that the old man was using Harry Potter as a scapegoat most of the time to things that he couldn't solve. He hated him from the beginning. Snape? Unacceptable and disgusting. He should've—

"Seung-Gil, I'm back."

_Seung-Gil Lee.exe stopped working._

Phichit came back, and this time, he was wearing nothing but [pink high-heeled boots](https://www.instagram.com/p/BPYHM5NBEpZ/) and a sultry smile. He swayed his hips as he walked towards Seung-Gil who was frozen in place as his eyes hungrily followed his boyfriend. Phichit bent down, giving Seung-Gil a full view of his ass as he turned the television off and replaced the CD with a flash drive. Seung-Gil caught his breath, inhaling sharply as Phichit licked his lips before he leaned down on him, both hands on either side of his head before he kissed him. Seung-Gil kissed back, his hands moving to hold Phichit but they were quickly slapped away by his lover's hand and his boyfriend pouted at him as he abruptly pulled away.

"No," Phichit said firmly. "Until I'm not done dancing for you, you're not allowed to touch me."

Seung-Gil swallowed thickly, blushing brightly. He nodded at his boyfriend that put a cheery, seducing smile back to his face. Even Seung-Gil was at lost how Phichit can do that. He found himself being straddled by his boyfriend who was smirking at him.

"Where did you learn to... uh... lapdance?" Seung-Gil asked.

"Let's just say staying with Yuri and seeing different sides of him while we're still in Detroit got me to become a more versatile dancer. Though some... I learned from club-hopping with my friends." Soon, Phichit picked up the remote, played the song, wrapped his arms around Seung-Gil's neck and then began to dance.

_'I've been here all night, I've been here all day, and boy, got me walkin' side to side.'_

It was slow at first, Phichit lowered his hips and grinded against Seung-Gil as soon as he touched his crotch before he raised his hips again. His pace was slow, agonizing for Seung-Gil. His face couldn't stop blushing as he watched his boyfriend picking up a faster pace for his dance as the beat became more and more upbeat. Seung-Gil's fists curled, the desire to touch Phichit was getting harder and harder to ignore.

_'_ _See you standing over there with your body, feelin' like I wanna rock with your body, and we don't gotta think '_ _bo_ _ut nothing. I'm coming at ya 'cause I know you got a bad reputation, doesn't matter 'cause you give me temptation, and we don't gotta think 'bout nothing._ _'_

Seung-Gil's breath hitched as his boyfriend went down on him, spreading his legs open with his mouth pressed against his clothed cock, insinuating something that he couldn't miss. Phichit grinned widely and teasingly, running his hands all over Seung-Gil's chest and tracing the curves and hard edges that he got. The icy walls of Seung-Gil's self-restraint crumbled one-by-one.

_'These friends keep talking way too much, say I should give you up, can't hear them, no, 'cause I...'_

Phichit went down hard on him, swaying his hips with a lick of his lips and a promising smirk. When the chorus hit, Phichit whipped his head before turning around from Seung-Gil on all fours and bared his ass on him, giving it a bit of shake until his ass clapped in a rapid manner and Seung-Gil was sure he was going on the highway to heaven, shocked to find out his boyfriend can actually do something like that.

He wanted to touch, but Phichit slapped his hands away with a small displeased growl and a pout. Seung-Gil whined when he stopped though he leaned back as if begging for Phichit to keep going, Phichit's heart softened for his birthday boy and resumed dancing again. He was back on his boyfriend's lap again, wrapping his arms around his neck and bent back and touched the floor as if showing Seung-Gil just how flexible he was. He straightened up and planted a soft kiss on his lover's lips, grinning at him.

"W-Wait, that's not against the rules?" Seung-Gil asked, genuinely confused and cocked his head. Phichit giggled and kissed him softly and winked at him.

"You may not be allowed to touch me, but I can tease you the way I want to, Gil-Gil," he purred.

_'Been try'na hide it. Baby, who's it gonna hurt if they don't know? Making everybody think that we solo just as long as you know you got me, and boy I got ya. 'Cause tonight I'm making deals with the devil, and I know it's gonna get me in trouble, just as long as you know you got me.'_

"Shit... Phichit, you're too... sexy for your own good." Seung-Gil moaned, he couldn't hold himself back anymore when Phichit grinded against him in short, fast manner. His cock was screaming to get out of its constraints. He wanted to bend Phichit and fuck him right there, but he had to be patient, he wanted to be a good boyfriend and let his lover perform for him on his birthday, but Phichit was good with breaking his self-restraint, and he just prayed that he can still go on throughout the rest of the song or what he so wanted was for his boyfriend to take pity on him and _just let him touch him even for a moment._

"Seung-Gil..." did Phichit just _moan_? "Please, tell me I'm the only one who'd ever done this to you, made you—ah... made you like this, pretty please?" Phichit definitely moaned this time. "I've been thinking of ways to make your birthday this year extra special—"

Seung-Gil broke the rule and initiated the kiss, nibbling Phichit's lips when he let go of it. Fuck, he was weak against the cute possessive Phichit. "Chuchu, sweetheart, you're the only one who thought of cooking for my birthday spicy meals and somehow managed to make the day extra spicy by giving me this one hell of a lapdance, I'm damn sure this is my most unforgettable birthday yet."

Phichit smiled brightly at Seung-Gil, delighted to find out that his efforts weren't wasted. As a reward for his honesty, Phichit pressed his back against Seung-Gil's chest, reaching out for his hands and let them rest on his thighs, closely touching his genitals before he threw his own arms on Seung-Gil's hair. With a giggle, Phichit lowered his hips and grinded himself against Seung-Gil's crotch. Taking pity at how constrained it was, he let it free from his pants and undergarment. The other man sighed in relief, though it was quickly replaced with a moan as Phichit purposely moved his hips and rubbed his own erect cock against him.

_'It's a new style with a fresh kind of flow, wrist icicle, ride dick bicycle. Come through yo with the fresh type of flow. If you want a Minaj, I got a tricycle.'_

Phichit bent down, his ass against Seung-Gil's body this time as his hands reached to his lover's knees for support, clapping his ass once more to give his boyfriend a closer view of it. Seung-Gil breathed deeply; he wanted to take a hold of it and let his tongue do the talking inside of his boyfriend's ass, but he was currently incapable, too busy trying to be a good boy and wait for his lover's performance to be over.

Phichit faced his boyfriend again, planting a soft kiss before he kneeled, towering him. His dick dangled in front of Seung-Gil. With a soft laugh and an innocent smile, he caressed his face. "Since it's your birthday... I'll let you give me a head for fifteen seconds. How about we start the countdown now?"

Seung-Gil eagerly took the offer and immediately licked and sucked the head of Phichit's cock. The Thai man blushed and squealed, moaning as the pad of Seung-Gil's tongue pressed against his head. He made sure for Phichit to feel it to his core as he slowly moved his tongue up and then let it play around the head before sucking on it. He groaned when the fifteen seconds was over and Phichit went back to dancing. On the bright side, he only had to endure a little more, though he was amazed at how with flushed cheeks and heaving chest, his boyfriend can still dance for him.

Phichit ended the song with him on his boyfriend's lap, their hips against each other and Seung-Gil's arms around his waist. The birthday boy immediately pounced on his lover, claiming his lips as he grabbed his ass, letting his legs wrap around his waist and moved to the bed. Today was a day his dog will be sleeping outside of his room.

He practically threw Phichit on the bed, taking his shirt off and lowered his pants, just enough for him to be able to move his hips freely. He resumed making out with Phichit, gripping his wrist with one hand as the other made its way to his entrance. He pulled away in surprise that the hole's already puckered and wet. Phichit grinned cheekily at him when he looked at him.

"What? Surprised to know your boyfriend already readied himself for some rough pounding?" Phichit giggled playfully, spreading his legs with a devious smile on his face and Seung-Gil's breath hitched at the sight, "come on, I'm ready and waiting for you, birthday boy."

Seung-Gil blinked for a few seconds to register what the hell just Phichit said. He growled and grabbed his legs, entering Phichit in one swift thrust. His boyfriend gasped loudly that was probably heard by his neighbors before dying down into soft litanies of 'holy shit'. Once his boyfriend had given him the signal to move, Seung-Gil nodded and started to thrust in his lover, going faster and faster as every minute passed until he was fucking Phichit in a rough, animalistic manner that had Phichit crying out loud. He wrapped his arms around him as the grip on his hips tightened.

"S-Seung-Gil—" Phichit squealed, Seung-Gil just hit one of his best spots. God, he was going deep in him it was becoming too much for him, he was too sensitive.

"Don't give up on me now, Phichit." Seung-Gil chuckled. "I don't plan to stop now."

The man stayed true to his words, he didn't dare to stop, kissing and leaving hickeys on Phichit's body. Phichit was shaking, this was more than what he hoped for; it was so long ever since Seung-Gil held him like this. Fuck, he missed this.

"Seung-Gil, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum—"

"Do you want me to pull out?"

"N-No!" he almost screamed. "Go deeper, please? F-Fuck, I like it deep, Seung-Gil... please, go deeper for me... fuck..."

Seung-Gil chuckled, "so lewd and vulgar..." He conceded to Phichit's request, burying his cock in Phichit. The Thai man cried out loudly, arching his back as his fingers and toes curled on the sheets, tears building up in the corner of his eyes as he came as he tightened around Seung-Gil's cock that he couldn't move, though one thing that Seung-Gil found so odd was nothing came out of his dick.

The Korean man grabbed his face, studying his features again and his cock before he smirked at Phichit. "Chuchu... don't tell me you just had a bitch orgasm?"

"W-What?" Phichit whispered as he looked up at him with bleary eyes and shivering body. "I-I'm not... I didn't have... a-a bitch orgasm—"

"Oh, really?" Seung-Gil cheekily moved his hips and Phichit cried out again, sobbing softly, "I can feel your ass quivering... I can't move my cock, you're so tight around me. Come on, babe, let me give you another bitch orgasm. Oh, shit, this is the best birthday gift... Phichit giving me bitch orgasms is the best birthday gift."

"I-I'm not having bitch orgasms—Seung-Gil!" Phichit cried harder when his lover grinded his hips, "s-stop! I-I'm so sensitive—Seung-Gil! I-I wanna cum properly, l-let me cum properly, please—"

Seung-Gil chuckled darkly and prevented Phichit from covering or touching himself by gripping his hips, leaning down as he observed Phichit's crying face. "Say you're my bitch first then maybe I'll think about it. It's the birthday boy's day, I think I deserve a good reward after watching you dance and tried so hard to restrain myself."

Phichit looked like he wanted to hate Seung-Gil, but he knew he couldn't even if he tried. He whined in protest though, but despite his dry orgasm he knew Seung-Gil meant what he said, he wanted to humiliate him, make him say things he'd never say to another person. He was evil and he should've known before he fell in love hard on him like a drug he can't wash away.

And by God, he will never trade his bad boy for anything in this world.

"I-I'm your bitch..." he whispered as he loosened around his lover, "I-I'm y-your bitch, S-Seung-Gil, so p-please, let me cum... let me cum..."

Seung-Gil smirked and pulled away, flipping Phichit fast and penetrated him again with one swift thrust, taking his lover by surprise. Phichit gasped and squealed, cumming dry again. His fingers and toes became jittery, already too sensitive to even try for his body to protest against his lover. As much as he wanted to touch himself to finally ejaculate, Seung-Gil's hold on his wrists was too tight that he can't break free. Phichit wailed as Seung-Gil plowed in him; it was all too much, all too much for him and he couldn't help himself, he wanted more, he wanted for Seung-Gil to stop and just keep on fucking him. Even he himself didn't know what he wanted, he was too out of it to think, moaning and crying out loud for Seung-Gil.

Seung-Gil grinded against his prostate, causing for him to gasp quietly and have another dry orgasm. Phichit tightened around him again, mewling as he arched his back; he didn't have the right mind to protest anymore, already thinking of Seung-Gil continuously fucking him and _want more dry orgasms, make me feel like your bitch, Gil-Gil, please, please, please—_

"You've been cumming dry many times now, Chuchu," Seung-Gil purred as he leaned down and wrapped a hand around Phichit's cock, making the man shiver, "you've truly become my bitch for my birthday."

A soft whine escaped Phichit's lips and before he can say something, Seung-Gil moved again in a rough manner. He was a shaking, shivering mess, moaning and mewling helplessly as he tightened around Seung-Gil from time to time, an indication of his bitch orgasm for his lover. He squealed when Seung-Gil pulled him close, his back against his chest. He moaned when his ear was nibbled, letting out a shaky moan as Seung-Gil breathed against his nape.

"Do you want to cum, Chuchu?" Seung-Gil asked playfully, his voice was low and thick with lust. Phichit moaned and nodded vigorously, sobbing quietly.

"W-Wanna cum properly now..." he begged under his breath. Seung-Gil finally conceded, fucking Phichit in short jabs as he stroked his cock. When Phichit came, he came with a high-pitched squeal, his fingers scrambled on Seung-Gil's hair and started pulling at it during his orgasm. Seung-Gil came as well, groaning at how deep he was and how hard Phichit squeezed on his cock and pulled his hair. They kissed in frantic motions for a moment, Seung-Gil pushing Phichit down on the bed using his body as its weight before they finally slowed down, kissing each other in a lazy manner. The lust in the air slowly dissipated, and they held each other skin-to-skin, just the desire for them not to let go of each other.

A few seconds later, Seung-Gil chuckled, "best birthday ever."

"I think my hips hurt..." Phichit whined and buried his face into the pillow, his voice hoarse, "I can't believe..."

"Hey," Seung-Gil kissed his shoulder. "Thank you, for giving me the best birthday gift ever."

The other man scoffed. "Is it the lapdance or the multiple dry orgasms?"

"Both." Seung-Gil held Phichit close, snuggling him. He didn't dare to pull out yet, too busy being enamored to his boyfriend, "for real, I love it, I love you."

With half-lidded, sleepy eyes and a dazed grin, Phichit kissed Seung-Gil. "I love you, too."

Seung-Gil cuddled Phichit, nuzzling him with a soft purr as his boyfriend snuggled him. He'd let him have his rest, after all, the man had given him the most unforgettable birthday he'd ever had. He truly has the best boyfriend anyone can ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Twitter @honorary_meep


End file.
